Field of Invention
The present application relates to a controlling method for an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a controlling method for preventing user from adopting an inappropriate gesture while capturing images.
Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic image is based on the principle of human vision with two eyes. One conventional way to establish a stereoscopic image is utilizing two cameras separated by a certain gap to capture two images, which correspond to the same object(s) in a scene from slightly different positions/angles. The X-dimensional information and the Y-dimensional information of the objects in the scene can be obtained from one image. For the Z-dimensional information, these two images are transferred to a processor which calculates the Z-dimensional information (i.e., depth information) of the objects to the scene. The depth information is important and necessary for applications such as the three-dimensional (3D) vision, the object recognition, the image processing, the image motion detection, etc.
The digital images captured by one image capture device (e.g., camera) are two-dimensional on one visional angle. In order to obtain the depth information, two images taken from slightly different positions/angles are needed. As mentioned above, two images can be captured by two cameras (multi-views system) separated by a certain gap in a conventional solution. However, this solution involving one extra camera for obtaining the depth information brings extra costs and extra weight.
On the other hand, users can simulate multi-views system by taking serial shots with one single camera. Two (or more) images are sequentially captured while user moving the camera horizontally. These captured images are processed for calculating the depth information. To optimize the effect of stereo-processing, users are preferred to hold the camera with a correct photo-taking gesture. More specifically, users are preferred to rotate the camera along a circular trajectory whose center of circle locates at the user. Unfortunately, users might simply rotate the camera on their palms without moving the camera horizontally. In this case, the camera is simply rotated at a fixed spot without the displacement, and it will lead to imprecise disparity information for following depth computation.